Inveja
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Porque, apesar de solitariamente apaixonado, Uchiha Sasuke sempre seria alguém invejoso... {OneShot SasuHina, com NaruHina} – Presente para minha querida Aglaubia.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não é meu. E desde que Hyuuga Neji morreu, sinto-me feliz por isso. Odiaria ser autora desta injustiça. Obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sinopse: **_Porque, apesar de solitariamente apaixonado, Uchiha Sasuke sempre seria alguém invejoso... _{OneShot SasuHina, com NaruHina} – Presente para minha querida Aglaubia.

**Categorias: **(Quase) Romance, Drama e Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso: **Essa Oneshot é um pequeno presente pelo aniversário da minha querida Aglaubia, que sempre me anima com seu jeito acolhedor e a quem desejo MUITAS felicidades! Que sua vida seja sempre iluminada, minha flor, como você ilumina as vidas de muitas pessoas – inclusive a minha. :) Espero que aprecie essa história... você merece.

* * *

**Inveja**

{_Por FranHyuuga_}

-Para Aglaubia-

.

.

.

Você a invejava.

Invejava-a tanto que doía em seu peito.

Aqueles malditos e bondosos olhos perolados tinham um brilho que as suas opacas pedras ônix jamais teriam. Era fácil notar porque todos costumavam dar a alguém tão simples quanto ela a atenção que você injustamente não recebia. Era fácil e igualmente irritante.

Tão, tão irritante.

Hyuuga Hinata era perfeita.

Sua voz melodiosa jamais se elevava e sua bonita face mantinha-se com aquela ridícula expressão de quem é gentil demais, doce demais, calma demais. Tudo o que nela era demais, faltava-lhe. E estar ao lado dela fazia-o sentir que seus piores defeitos tornavam-se ainda mais notáveis.

Era por isso que se afastava, não é, Sasuke?

Apenas porque acompanhar alguém tão simples manchava a sua magnificência, reduzia-a a pó. E você a invejava ainda mais por se destacar com tão pouco.

Invejava-a por atrair o que lhe pertencia.

E por fazê-lo olhá-la mais do que devia.

.

.

.

Quando você a viu pela primeira vez, encarou-a profundamente. Sua mãe a trouxe até sua casa como um presente indesejado, empurrando-a para que brincassem. Ela parecia estranha com aquela roupa de tecido tão branco que quase se misturava à pele pálida. Você tinha somente oito anos, uma vida curta, mas suficiente para saber que a garota à sua frente era diferente.

O suficiente para que os grandes olhos perolados o fizessem recuar. Sim, aqueles malditos olhos bondosos eram invasivos e expressivos demais. Você exigiu que ela os fechasse com a voz autoritária que aprendera do pai. Foi com horror que a viu arregalar ainda mais as pálpebra enquanto o rosto pálido era tingido de um suave rosado.

A cena toda fora estupidamente adorável.

E você sentiu repulsa, raiva e outras emoções nada agradáveis.

Por que sua mãe a trouxera? Por que a olhava com demasiada atenção? Até mesmo o seu pai, robusto e sério, parecera cuidadoso perto dela! E você rezou – ainda que nunca o fizesse – para que seu irmão, Itachi, se atrasasse e não pudesse também encantar-se com ela.

Como se brincando com sua fé, os deuses o fizeram chegar antes do habitual e logo os inteligentes olhos de Itachi fixaram-se na pequena menina. E ali, diante dos sorrisos de sua família, você notou o veneno corrosivo que agitava as entranhas e o fazia querer gritar! A inveja... A ensandecida vontade de apagar a presença luminosa de Hyuuga Hinata e torná-la opaca, oca e sem graça.

.

.

.

Não demorou para que você perguntasse à sua mãe, com aquele típico tom de voz arrogante que usava quando algo o irritava: "Até quando essa garota ficará aqui?"

Os braços cruzados, a testa vincada, o olhar supostamente ameaçador, só fizeram sua mãe sorrir com seu jeito amável e lhe dizer pacientemente: "Sasuke, ela não tem para onde ir."

Então, assustado com a resposta sincera, você sentiu certa pena da garota de olhos malditamente bondosos. E, reconsiderando, permitiu a si mesmo observá-la um pouco melhor.

Viu-a no jardim da mansão.

Ela era tão pequena em meio àquelas frondosas árvores. Parecia quase sumir enquanto corria com aqueles frágeis pés descalços entre as flores coloridas. De maneira ridícula, mas menos odiosa, você acompanhou cada um dos movimentos dela. E todos eles eram perfeitamente síncronos como uma dança.

Depois de longos minutos – perdidos vendo alguém tão simplória –, você percebeu que Hyuuga Hinata era uma sem-teto irritante, que lhe roubava a atenção como fazia a todos que a conheciam. Era perigosa e muito, muito manipuladora.

Ali, vendo-a em sua beleza quase etérea com uma coroa de flores silvestres na cabeça, você odiou a perfeição dos pequenos pés sobre a grama fofa.

.

.

.

Era simples enganar-se não notar a presença daquela pequena garota. Vê-la passar de cabeça baixa, envergonhada, ao seu lado nos corredores da mansão e fingir não perceber sua insignificante presença era uma tarefa fácil.

Exceto quando _Itachi _estava envolvido.

Seu adorável e genioso irmão mais velho não parecia preocupado com o perigo que era Hyuuga Hinata. Ele estava sempre disposto a sorrir ao vê-la, experimentando os biscoitos idiotas que aprendera a cozinhar com sua mãe – outro capricho sem sentido que ofereciam a ela.

Você costumava admirar seu irmão como um herói e precisou se esforçar para não expressar em todo momento seu desgosto ao vê-lo tão torpemente envolvido com aquela garota de olhos malditamente bondosos. Era motivo de intenso autocontrole quando Itachi deixava de passar momentos com você para envolver-se nas atividades de Hyuuga Hinata, que de maneira estranha sequer precisava convidá-lo. Era preciso apenas estar na mansão para que Itachi partisse em sua procura e, oh, isso era tão humilhante.

Não demorou para que entendesse, finalmente, ser impossível vencê-la.

E outra vez invejou-a pela sutileza dos seus atos.

.

.

.

Anos se passaram. E alguns segredos permaneceram intactos.

Seus pais nunca disseram por que trouxeram Hyuuga Hinata para sua casa.

E também nunca disseram quanto tempo realmente ela permaneceria ali.

Da mesma forma, você nunca disse que a invejava.

Assim como ela nunca disse nada a você.

Eram estranhos um ao outro, mas de uma maneira odiosa você sabia muitas coisas sobre ela. Estupidamente, no entanto, ela nada parecia saber sobre você. Talvez não se interessasse. Talvez você fosse apenas uma presença insignificante naquela casa, tal como desejava intimamente que fosse a presença dela.

Frequentaram a mesma escola, algumas vezes até a mesma sala de aula. E nunca sequer falaram mais do que precisavam. Havia um tênue limite que os impedia, que os separava, como imãs de polos iguais. Apesar de você reconhecer, com certo sarcasmo, que não partilhavam nada em comum.

Quando Hyuuga Hinata completou 16 anos, houve uma grande festa em que muitos estavam presentes. Você lembra, Sasuke? Era uma noite sem estrelas e, previsivelmente, ela usava um vestido branco. Foi com certa apreensão que você flagrou os perolados bondosos lhe fitarem.

Sim, ela olhava para você da mesma maneira que fez quando tinha apenas oito anos. Com uma intimidade chocante e invasiva. Você quase exigiu outra vez, como um _dejá vù_, que ela fechasse as pálpebras.

Durante a longa festa, você evitou aquele maldito olhar bondoso, porque ele não combinava com os olhares que lhe eram costumeiros. Você a evitou porque odiava sua capacidade em conquistar tão facilmente tudo o que desejou para si mesmo, quase como se não fizesse por mal.

_Quase_.

Então, com rebeldia, você tentou se divertir naquela festa. Você riu das piadas sem graça que lhe contaram. Dançou ao som de músicas que não lhe agradavam. Sorriu para pessoas que sequer conhecia. Tudo para provar a si mesmo que não precisava de ninguém para ser feliz. Você próprio era a felicidade.

Foi com satisfação que notou os grandes olhos perolados expressarem confusão. Era a primeira vez que pareciam diferentes, talvez menos bondosos. Talvez menos brilhantes. Você não sabia definir. Eram apenas diferentes daqueles perolados com os quais estava acostumado.

A frágil adolescente o olhava com certo receio, como se estivesse decepcionada ou surpresa. E você sorriu internamente por conseguir fazê-los mudar e ficarem mais parecidos com os demais olhares que recebia.

Talvez aquela garota fosse igual a todas as demais pessoas que você conhecia.

Talvez ela fosse apenas mais uma garota qualquer.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, você acreditou que tudo que o havia atraído nos perolados bondosos era apenas uma fantasia tola e infantil.

Você riu antes de levantar de sua cama, contente porque a máscara de bondade daquela menina havia desmoronado. Estava disposto a recomeçar. Estava disposto a não ignorar a frágil garota, porque ela já não era tão frágil assim.

Então, você a encontrou finalmente após alguns minutos procurando-a discretamente. Você a viu cuidar das flores como fazia na maior parte do tempo.

Ela não percebeu sua aproximação. Você havia sido cauteloso. E antes que a abordasse de qualquer jeito (ou sem jeito algum), a voz melodiosa o alcançou. Era suave, quase sussurrante, tão melancólica e orante.

"_Por que não me deixou morrer também, com meus pais?"_

Você não sabia sobre o que ela falava.

"_Eu não quero continuar aqui. Eu não quero continuar sozinha."_

Mas, de forma perturbadora, sabia para quem dirigia tais dolorosas palavras. Fora a primeira vez que, como um pagão, você desejou conforto divino àquele coração quebrado. Você intercedeu por Hyuuga Hinata, em um profundo entendimento que tardou anos para vir: aquela frágil garota, de olhos malditamente bondosos, era tão solitária quanto você.

Era uma pena, no entanto, que alguém como você não soubesse o que fazer para ajudar. Uma pessoa de coração negro, tão manchado pela inveja e raiva, dificilmente teria algo a oferecer para completar tamanho vazio. Era necessário, antes, que alguém lhe fizesse o mesmo.

.

.

.

Talvez por isso você não tenha se aproximado. Especialmente quando Hyuuga Hinata passou a hiperventilar e desmaiar quando via um tal de Uzumaki Naruto, um novato pateticamente enérgico, que tinha o péssimo hábito de gritar eufórico quando o via. Era tão estúpido que alguém como ele, o seu completo oposto, pudesse provocar tais reações naquela garota.

Era igualmente estúpido que justamente ele fosse se tornar a pessoa mais próxima de um amigo que teria. Com seu jeito intrusivo, era compreensível que Uzumaki Naruto passasse a visitá-lo com frequência suficiente para notar a paixão platônica de Hyuuga Hinata. E se você realmente fizesse o que gostaria, teria gritado o quanto odiava o fato dele passar a correspondê-la e o quanto doía vê-los juntos desde então, mas isso envolveria ignorar o sorriso luminoso que surgia nos lábios rosados dela. Isso envolveria ignorar o quanto a felicidade dela lhe era importante.

E foi assim que abandonou a inveja que sentia de Hyuuga Hinata...

Para invejar de maneira intensa seu próprio amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Porque, apesar de solitariamente apaixonado, Uchiha Sasuke sempre seria alguém invejoso.

**~Owari.**

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Para mim, é especial postar algo para o término de 2012. E mesmo que essa história não seja láááá essas coisas (rs), saber que ainda posso escrever é o que importa.

2012 foi um ano de muitas perdas pessoais – e ganhos profissionais. Senti que parte de mim morreu junto às duas pessoas que se foram neste ano (minha avó e meu pai). E nesse processo, aprendi a duras penas quão importante é darmos valor às pessoas que amamos, porque trabalho e estudo sempre nos exigirão atenção, sempre estarão ali, mas as pessoas não.

Essa história surgiu desse meu sentimento...

Sasuke perdeu a oportunidade de demonstrar que amava a Hinata, porque esteve focado somente em si mesmo. Em suas necessidades. E, no fim, não conseguiu superar seu próprio ciclo.

Para 2013, desejo à Aglaubia-flor e a cada um de vocês, meus leitores, a superação de si mesmos. :) Que possam AMAR sem medo! E ENFRENTAR os obstáculos que aparecerem – especialmente aqueles que impomos a nós mesmos.

* * *

Espero, com carinho, suas

~**FLORES ou PEDRAS**~

**.Em reviews.**


End file.
